Taruhan
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Pertaruhan yang menggelitik hati sang Uchiha/for 100 LSFSH


I don't conquer, I submit.

—Casanova—

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**(Kalau Naruto punyaku, tuh komik bakalan **_**full romance**_**)**

**.**

**.  
Dae Uchiha present**

**A Fanfiction Dedicated To My Lovely Sister, ****pearLite**

**And For 100 LSFSH**

**Taruhan**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Standard warning applied**

**.**

**.**

**H**yuuga Hinata menghela napas, menenangkan debar jantungnya yang seakan meloncat-loncat.

Aku bisa melakukannya, ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Oh, dia sangat butuh kepercayaan diri itu sekarang. Terlebih jika di hadapanmu berdiri sesosok tubuh nan angkuh yang seakan mengintimidasimu dengan tatapannya yang setajam elang. Belum lagi ketika kau menyadari tingginya yang menjulang, sungguh menciutkan nyalimu.

Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu hampir menyerah, ia baru saja hendak berbalik dan memutuskan untuk menunggu pemuda itu pergi dulu dari hadapannya ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya, "Hyuuga?"

Mau tak mau, _lavender_-nya dihadapkan pada sepasang _onyx_ pekat yang sanggup melelehkan banyak gadis.

Kuatkan dirimu, Hinata! _Inner_ gadis itu berteriak. Sayangnya, pikirannya mendadak kacau saat menyadari bahwa kakinya membawa sang tubuh mendekati pemuda itu. Oh Tuhan, kenapa pikiran dan tubuhnya berlawanan pendapat?

"Uhm ... i-iya, U-Uchiha-_san_." Gadis itu akhirnya menyahut, sedikit ragu. Tidak, apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda itu? Apakah pemuda itu tahu tentang ... ah, tidak mungkin! Itu hanyalah taruhan konyol antara dirinya dan teman-temannya. Tak akan ada yang menyebarkannya, siapapun tak akan mau melihat kemarahan sang Uchiha ketika mengetahui ada yang menjadikannya sebagai bahan taruhan.

Tapi ... seandainya pemuda itu benar-benar tahu, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Apakah ia akan mengeluarkan Hinata dari sekolah (oh yeah, dia bisa lakukan itu. Siapapun bisa seandainya kau adalah cucu dari pemilik yayasan), memaki-maki Hinata? Atau yang terburuk, membunuhnya?

Hinata nyaris bergidik. Tidak, Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan se-psikopat itu, bukan?

Dan beberapa detik yang berjalan sangat lambat untuk Hinata ketika menanti perkataan yang akan keluar dari bibir tipis milik Uchiha Sasuke itu berakhir saat Sasuke hanya berkata, "Maukah kau menggantikanku piket?"

Hinata nyaris menangis saking leganya. Gadis itu sudah berpikiran yang macam-macam, namun Sasuke ternyata hanya menunggunya untuk menyuruh Hinata menggantikannya piket.

Eh, tunggu, menggantikan piket?

Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha peduli dengan hal sepele seperti tugas piket? Dari hasil menjadi teman sekelas sang Uchiha selama hampir dua tahun, Hinata yakin seratus persen Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah peduli dengan tugas piket. Pemuda itu akan bertingkah seenaknya, pergi begitu saja begitu bel pulang berdering. Hinata juga yakin nama pemuda itu tidak ada di daftar piket.

Ia mengerjap bingung, terutama saat menyadari jaraknya yang terlampau dekat dengan Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan, pemuda yang awalnya bersandar di pintu kelas itu sudah berada tepat di depan Hinata—gadis itu sendiri sudah tersudut di dinding kelas di samping pintu. "U-Uchiha-_san_?"

Seharusnya Hinata belajar karate, beladiri, judo, atau apalah saat mengiyakan taruhan itu. Ya, seharusnya gadis itu belajar hal-hal semacam itu. Terutama ketika bahan taruhanmu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pemegang sabuk hitam karate, seorang jenius, dan juga ... err, tampan.

Pertama, jika kau tidak menguasai salah satu dari bentuk perisai diri itu, lututmu mendadak akan lemas saat menyadari aroma maskulin miliknya memenuhi indra penciumanmu.

Kedua, saat kau menyadari jarak kalian yang sudah sangat dekat, kau bisa memasang kuda-kuda, alih-alih terperangkap pada sepasang _onyx_ miliknya yang menatapmu dalam-dalam.

Ketiga, kau akan lebih mudah untuk mendorongnya, terutama ketika menyadari bibir tipisnya mulai mendekati wajahmu, membuat perutmu berjungkir balik.

Tunggu! Bibir tipis mendekati wajahnya?

Sepasang manik mutiara Hinata melebar saat sadar bahwa kini Sasuke sedang berusaha menyatukan bibir mereka. Tidak, tidak. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya takut, sementara kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong dada Sasuke yang semakin dekat.

Gadis itu semakin takut. Ini ciuman pertamanya, dan dia berharap ciuman itu diberikan pada orang yang ia sukai. Berhubung Sasuke bukanlah orang yang dia sukai—terlepas dari julukannya sebagai itu—, dia tidak ingin dicium cowok itu. Setidaknya, jangan sekarang.

"Ehem, Uchiha, Hyuuga, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Napas Sasuke terasa menjauh, dan Hinata menghela napas lega. Gadis itu membuka mata, menampilkan sepasang iris _ameythst_ yang terlihat waspada.

Oh, Obito-_sensei_.

Hinata tahu bahwa ia harus bersyukur. Masalahnya, Obito-_sensei_ adalah guru yang paling santai di seantero sekolah. Ia juga guru muda yang pasti mengerti dengan kejadian tadi, mengingat dia adalah paman Sasuke dan pasti tahu tentang sifat Sasuke, dan menganggap Hinata hanyalah korban.

Benar saja, Obito-sensei menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik, jelas mengabaikan keberadaan Hinata. "Apa yang hendak kau lakukan pada Hyuuga, Uchiha-_san_?"

Menurut Hinata, itu panggilan yang aneh mengingat mereka berdua sama-sama bermarga Uchiha.

"Aku hanya memintanya menggantikanku piket," sahut Sasuke, "_Sensei_." Jelas sekali panggilan itu diucapkan dengan sangat tidak ikhlas oleh sang Uchiha.

"Dengan cara?"

Ya Tuhan, kenapa Obito-_sensei_ begitu cerewet? Dan untuk apa menanyakan hal-hal yang menjurus seperti itu?

"Kurasa sedikit ciuman akan membuatnya mematuhiku," Sasuke mengangkat bahu, benar-benar cuek.

Hinata nyaris mendelik. Nyaris, karena Hyuuga tak mungkin melakukan itu. Sebagai gantinya, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak menyangka alasan Sasuke untuk menciumnya sesederhana itu. Jelas pemuda itu mencari alasan. Hei, itu ciuman pertamanya!

"T-tapi _Sensei_, a-a-ku t-tahu k-kalau n-nama Uchiha-_san_ b-bah-kan t-tak a-a-da di d-daftar piket." Oh sial, dia gagap lagi. Tapi siapa yang tak gagap jika kini kedua laki-laki yang tampan sedang menatapmu sementara kau harus berbicara?

"Kau dengar itu, Sasuke. Jadi jangan mencari alasan! Aku tahu kau menciumnya karena kau penasaran, atau karena entah apa itu, oh, aku tak peduli. Tapi tak bisakah kau lakukan hal itu di luar sekolah?"

Rupanya Obito-_sensei_ marah. Hinata tahu kalau tak seperti anggota keluarga Uchiha lainnya yang kebanyakan pendiam, Obito-_sensei_ merupakan yang paling periang. Tapi sungguh tak menyangka kalau _sensei_-nya bisa berbicara sebanyak itu. Dan lagi memanggil Sasuke dengan nama kecil.

"Hn."

"Dan sebaiknya kalian pulang. Sudah hampir senja."

Hinata baru berkata, "_Arigatou_, _Sensei_, s-saya p-pulang—"

Ketika Obito-_sensei_ menambahkan, "Kau, Sasuke, antarkan Hyuuga-_san_ pulang."

Ini bencana!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**inata melirik pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Sungguh, U-Uchiha-_san_—"

"Sasuke."

Oh, terserah kau saja, Tuan Uchiha! Ingin sekali Hinata meneriakkan kalimat itu pada pemuda stoik di sampingnya. Tapi yang ia lakukan hanya menghela napas, menyerah. "S-Sasuke-_san_, k-kau tak p-perlu—"

"Sasuke."

Aku tak peduli! Hinata menjerit dalam hati. Ia tak terbiasa memanggil orang tanpa embel-embel. "S-Sasuke-_kun_," Ditambahkannya suffiks itu dengan sedikit gemas. "K-kau tak p-perlu mengan-tar-ku p-pulang."

"Apa kau tak dengar perkataan Obito-_sensei_?"

Oke, Hinata menyerah. Ia membiarkan kakinya melangkah di samping Sasuke, berusaha memandang hal lain yang dianggapnya menarik, selain pemuda berambut raven di sampingnya. Namun tak ayal ekor matanya mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yang _cool_, berjalan dengan sebelah tangan dimasukkan ke saku jaket yang ia kenakan, dan tangan lainnya mengisap sebatang rokok. Sebelah telinga pemuda itu tertutup _headset_, membiarkan _headset_ yang lainnya menggantung begitu saja.

Hinata langsung menundukkan kepala begitu menyadari ia sedang memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat, bukan hanya sekadar melirik dengan ekor mata. "A-apa k-kau tidak t-tahu, kalau di sekolah k-kita dilarang merokok?" Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja, tanpa sempat Hinata cerna terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu langsung merutuki kesalahannya, bermaksud mengisi keheningan di antara mereka, namun malah seperti menghakimi Sasuke.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke, mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya, "tapi kita tidak sedang di sekolah."

"T-tapi k-kau masih m-memakai s-seragam sekolah. I-itu artinya k-kita masih membawa n-nama sekolah." Sungguh, Hinata ingin merutuki dirinya. Ia tidak bermaksud berdebat dengan Sasuke! Lagipula siapa yang ingin berdebat jika tahu sejak awal dirinya akan kalah?

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "Oh, aku baru sadar kalau kau adalah anak yang sangat patuh pada peraturan, Hinata."

Hinata _blushing_. "K-kuanggap i-itu pujian."

"Sayangnya itu bukan pujian, Hinata. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah memuji seseorang."

"J-jadi?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak menyangka Hinata menyahuti perkataannya. "Kau harus membayar mahal jika menganggap itu adalah pujian."

Hinata mengerjap tak mengerti. Terlebih ketika Sasuke membuang rokoknya, menginjaknya, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celananya, memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Hinata.

"S-Sasuke?" Oke, lupakan soal suffiks. Hinata bahkan tak mampu mengingat apapun saat kaki Sasuke membawa pemuda itu mendekat.

"Kau tahu apa bayarannya?"

Hinata sempat berpikir tentang uang, jam tangan, atau bahkan PS 3, tapi semua itu buyar ketika ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipinya. Napasnya terasa terhenti, dan pipinya menghangat. Iris _lavender_-nya membulat.

Oh. Tuhan. Itu. Tadi. Ciuman?

Ia menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang memandangnya. Oh. Sasuke. Menciumnya. Benar-benar menciumnya!

Pemuda itu menyeringai saat melihat reaksi gadis di hadapannya. "Itu bayarannya."

Hinata memalingkan wajah, sadar bahwa dirinya tengah dipermainkan oleh Sasuke. Dan ia tidak bisa membalas. Gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang.

"Hei, kau marah?"

Apa pemuda itu buta? Siapa yang tidak marah jika dicium begitu saja, dan si pencium menganggap ciuman itu hanya permainan?

"T-tidak." Hinata berbohong. "T-tapi kurasa, a-aku bisa p-pulang sendiri. T-terima kasih."

"Untuk apa? Ciumannya?"

Argh, Sasuke sepertinya berusaha memancing emosinya. Hinata menarik napas pelan. Lebih baik tidak usah disahuti daripada tambah panjang, dan ia harus kalah lagi.

Jadi gadis yang memiliki pipi _chubby_ itu meneruskan langkahnya, dan bahkan tak menoleh ke belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**J**adi, dia menciummu?"

Hinata merengut, tapi ia menganggukkan kepala. Dipeluknya semakin erat sebuah boneka beruang yang lumayan besar.

Tenten mengangkat bahu, jelas tidak heran. "Ini tidak aneh. Dia memang suka menggoda."

"Dengan cara mencium?"

Gadis berambut cokelat itu tertawa mendengar nada sarkasme yang sangat jarang dikeluarkan sahabatnya. "Sebelumnya sih tidak pernah. Aku tak pernah melihatnya mencium siapapun. Tapi, kalau dilihat dari segi positifnya, jelas kau menang langkah dibandingkan Karin dan Shion."

"A-aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengalah, kau t-tahu itu." Ya, Hinata memutuskan dirinya mengalah. Keputusan yang baru diambilnya tadi, ketika ia melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya sendirian. Saat itu ia baru sadar betapa berbahayanya Sasuke, terutama dengan reputasinya yang buruk; tukang berkelahi, merokok, alkoholik, tukang bolos, raja trek-trekan, dan _badboy_. Dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya menyerah. Hinata memang sempat ingin dekat dengan Sasuke karena taruhan itu, tapi ia merasa '_no thanks_' jika harus mengorbankan pipinya terus-terusan. Atau lebih?

"Oke, terserahmu lah. Aku takkan memaksa." Tenten merebahkan diri di tempat tidur Hinata.

"Sekarang k-kau mau menceritakan h-hubunganmu dengan Neji-_nii_?"

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, Hinata."

Hinata menghela napas. "Oke. A-apa yang i-ingin kau ketahui?"

"Apa kau ... tidak terpesona dengan _onyx_ miliknya?"

Hinata teringat dengan sepasang mata yang setajam elang itu. Dalam, dan bisa menghipnotis siapapun untuk tenggelam di dalamnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengangguk ragu.

Tenten memekik. "Oh, Hinata, kau jatuh cinta padanya!"

Respon Hinata hanya, "Hah?" Semudah itukah Tenten membuat kesimpulan? Baiklah, dia terpesona pada aura dan fisik Sasuke yang memang 'wow' itu. Jantungnya juga serasa berjumpalitan saat ia bersama pemuda itu. Wajahnya merona saat Sasuke menciumnya. Napasnya serasa berhenti, dan sentuhan pemuda itu yang lembut membuat Hinata—tunggu dulu! Kenapa semakin lama Hinata semakin terlihat jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke?

Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu menggeleng. Tidak. Tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta dalam waktu sesingkat itu, juga semudah itu.

Tidak mungkin kan, dia menyukai Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**inata berjalan tergesa, memeluk erat setumpuk buku dengan satu tangan, dan tangan lainnya menggenggam erat tasnya.

Semoga belum tutup, batinnya dalam hati.

Gadis itu baru saja menyadari kalau ia lupa mengembalikan setumpuk buku milik perpustakaan yang dipinjamnya selama satu semester, dan ini hari terakhir ia sekolah, sebelum libur semesteran.

Ia mendesah lega saat melihat pintu perpustakaan masih terbuka lebar. Dengan cepat dilangkahkannya kakinya ke meja petugas, meletakkan semua buku itu disana, kemudian mengambil kartu perpustakaan miliknya dari dalam tas.

"Shizune-_san_, aku hendak mengembalikan buku-buku ini."

Shizune, petugas perpustakaan yang sudah sangat dikenal Hinata itu tersenyum, "Hampir lupa mengembalikannya, _ne_, Hinata?" Tangannya mengambil kartu Hinata dan buku-buku itu.

Pipi Hinata merona, "I-iya, _gomenasai_."

"Tidak apa-apa, toh kau sudah sering meminjam disini. Tapi sekarang bisa kau bantu aku? Tolong letakkan buku yang kau pinjam ini di tempatnya ya."

Hinata mengangguk, mengambil buku yang disodorkan Shizune. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rak buku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**N**ah, ini yang terakhir." Hinata memandang buku biologi yang cukup berat itu. Raknya cukup tinggi. Hinata ingat, sewaktu itu ia mengajak Kiba ke perpustakaan, dan Kiba-lah yang mengambilkan buku itu untuk Hinata.

Sekarang bagaimana?

Ia mendesah pelan. Berjinjit, berusaha menaruh buku itu.

Saat itulah Hinata merasa dirinya melayang.

Kakinya tak berpijak di lantai perpustakaan, dan ada yang memeluk pinggangnya, mengangkatnya seolah ia adalah bulu.

"Eh?"

"Letakkan bukunya."

Hinata menurut. Diletakkannya buku itu, dan kakinya kembali berpijak di lantai. Namun tidak dengan pinggangnya yang masih dipenjara orang itu. Hinata jelas risih. Ia mendorong sepasang tangan itu, sementara menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang sudah memeluknya seenaknya seperti itu.

"Um ... M-maaf, b-bisa kau l-lepaskan aku?"

"Tidak akan." Suara rendah yang menggelitik telinga kiri Hinata. Gadis itu masih memberontak, namun mau tak mau tubuhnya bereaksi saat deru napas orang itu menerpa tengkuknya. Merinding. Dan merona.

"Siapapun k-kau, kau t-telah melakukan pelecehan s-seksual. L-lepas, atau a-aku akan berteriak."

Orang aneh itu mendengus. "Teriak saja. Shizune sudah menyerahkan kunci perpustakaan padaku, dan kujamin sekolah sudah sepi."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tenaga orang itu besar sekali. Cowok, pasti. Tapi siapa? Ia tidak mungkin pasrah.

"Tak salah mereka menjadikanmu taruhan. Kau cantik, Hinata."

Gerakan Hinata terhenti. Taruhan? Siapa? Berbagai pertanyaan berkelebat di benaknya. Tapi gadis itu kembali melakukan aksinya, menginjak sepatu orang itu, dan melepaskan diri ketika pelukannya mengendur. Ia berbalik dengan cepat, namun terkejut ketika menyadari kalau orang itu...

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn," Sasuke menyahut, matanya menatap manik mutiara Hinata, membuat gadis itu semakin merona. Sebelah tangannya terulur, mengusap pipi Hinata.

Dan jelas, gadis itu salah tingkah. Kenapa pemuda di depannya begitu misterius?

"K-kau bilang t-taruhan?"

"Hn," Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya, memasukkan kedua tangan itu ke saku celananya. "Mereka menjadikanmu bahan taruhan."

"Aku?" Hinata bergumam, nyaris tak percaya.

"Aku juga ikut, tapi taruhan itu berakhir tadi. Aku kalah—ah, tidak, mengalah."

Hinata menatap Sasuke, namun tak ada kebohongan di mata oniks pemuda itu. Ah, Hinata jadi ingat Akasuna Sasori, yang sering mengajaknya kencan selama beberapa minggu ini. Jangan-jangan, itu demi taruhan? Ukh, memikirkannya membuat Hinata marah. Tak menyangka ia dipermainkan. Tapi, tadi Sasuke bilang apa? Mengalah?

"Kenapa?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya, seolah tak tertarik. "Aku bisa menaklukanmu dengan mudah, kau tahu?"

Hinata nyaris tertawa saat mendengar nada percaya diri yang keluar dari suara Sasuke. Uhm, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak seratus persen salah.

"Tapi nyatanya, kau juga membuatku merasakan _**hal **__**itu**_."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, namun sedetik kemudian gadis itu mengerti. Pipinya bersemu. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang merasakan hal itu. Sasuke juga. Tunggu, itu berarti, pernyataan cinta?

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum, "Kuanggap i-itu pujian."

"Aku tak pernah memuji. Kau mau tahu bayarannya?"

Tidak, jangan lagi! Hinata dengan cepat mundur, namun sial, rak buku itu menghalanginya.

Seringai Sasuke membuatnya merinding (dan bersemu) sekarang.

Harusnya Hinata benar-benar mengingat ini; Sasuke berbahaya.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Author's territory****:** Fic lama menjamur yang akhirnya kupublish juga.

Kenapa Hinata nggak cerita ke Sasuke tentang taruhannya? Kupikir, karena itu udah nggak penting lagi dan Hinata mengalah dari awal, bukan kayak Sasuke yang ikut, tapi kalah meski nggak ngaku... :)

**Finished:** Klungkung, 27 December 2011, 08.44 p.m

Thanks for reading, review?


End file.
